The present disclosure is related to a movable implement for leveling construction material in a work area. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a movable implement with automatic height adjustment for establishing a grade level of the construction material in the work area.
Various construction materials including sand, gravel, dirt, wet concrete and the like are positioned at a work area in bulk. Such construction materials must be spread over the work area to place the construction materials at the required grade. Spreading of construction materials to the proper grade can be a tedious and labor intensive process when performed by hand.